Love Of A Solider
by drewchloe
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL/COLLEGE FIC: Booth returns from war after a two year deployment. After a one night stand everything starts to change, resulting in changes. I suck at summaries, but I promise you it'll be good. The title is inspired by the song Traveling Solider by Dixie Chicks.
1. Soldier's Coming Home

**Author's Note:** Okay so I've never done a high school fanfiction for this show so please me kind. Welcome to some good criticism. If you find some grammar errors please PM me highlighting the sentence and I will do my best to fix it. Set in 1993.

 **Disclaimer:** Bones is not mine. This story line not so much either.

* * *

Booth's POV

It was a early morning when my plane landed home in Baltimore, Washington. The sun was low in the sky, and a chill was still in the air. It was my first time being home since my deployment over a year ago. I shudder at the thoughts of Afghanistan, the war zone was something I knew was horrific, but stories were just stories. They never gave an accurate description of what it was like over there.

I stood at my gate, looking around for my pops. "God dammit," I hiss, not seeing the older man. I knew I should have just called Russ for a ride or even taken the bus. "Where are you?" I whisper, my eyes scanning the small crowd that were in the airport picking up loved ones.

"It might have been easier to find you if you told me what gate you were at," Came a familiar voice, I turned around to face the man that raised me. "How are you?" He asks sympathetically, knowing very well that my mind probably wasn't where it should be. His hand came to rest on my shoulder and I shrug.

"I'm fine, just want to get home and shower," I tell him, I wouldn't burden him with my pain. "Where's the car?" I watch him take one of my green bags. My eyes held everything that I was feelings, I knew he could see it so I didn't fight him when he guided me to the car. I was tired, sore, and a little cranky from my flight.

I could feel pop's eyes on me as I scanned the parking lot before loading my bag into the backseat. I didn't want to ask him why he was watching me because it would lead to a conversation that I wasn't ready to have. "How's Jarod?" I ask, trying to break the tension that was between me and pops. His eyes shifted to me, taking note on everything he saw on my face.

"Oh you know, being a rebellious teenager. He started dating some girl while you were away. Dark hair, dark eyes, too good for him," He told me, he got into the car and started her up. I got into the passenger seat and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow at his side comment on this girl being too good for him. "You know your brother. He's a player, and this girl is smart. She's beautiful, and she should know when she has a good guy. Between you and me, Jarod is turning into a man you wouldn't recognize."

I thought about what pops said for a moment before realizing what he had implied. Jarod was turning into one of the teens that are out until 5 in the morning. He probably came home drunk or high on some drug that was at the party. "Has Russ come around?" I ask, Russ Brennan was deployed with me back in 91 but was sent home 9 months in because was injured in the field.

"He has, but it was only so that Temperance could drop off Jarod's homework when he stayed home 'sick'," Pops says to me, we pull off onto a side road that would cut our drive short. I was impatient. I needed a shower, I could smell the stench that was coming off of me, and if I was able to smell it I'm sure my grandfather could.

The rest of the ride to the house was silent. It isn't that I didn't have anything to talk about, it's that I didn't want to talk about what he wanted to. I didn't want to relive what had happened in Afghanistan. When the car pulled up to the house I was out in a flash, grabbing my bags from the backseat.

"I'm going to take a shower, then going over to Russ'," I tell him, he nodded his head at me and headed for the backyard. I went straight into the small house. The house hadn't changed except for a the sofa that was probably thrown out because Jarod had done something to it. I walk up the stairs to my room and throw my bag on the floor. I knew I had some normal people clothing in my dresser so I rummaged through it. I had pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I headed straight across the hallway and into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it, it was silent in the house. I liked that, peacefulness. I pulled my brownish coloured t-shirt off of my body. I looked in the mirror at my new scars, I didn't like that they were there. It reminded me of a time I would rather forget about. I sighed then pulled my khakis off along with my boxers. I turned the shower on and stepped in. I didn't care if the water was cold, it made me feel something other than pain.

I shut my eyes, tears slipping through my eyelids and down my tired face. The screams of some of my army friends swept through my head. This wasn't something I could just get over. It was going to take time until I full came back into the society that most of my family and friends lived in.

BONES – BONES – BONES – BONES – BONES - BONES – BONES

I walked down stairs into the living room only to be met with Jarod and his girlfriend making out on the couch. "Dude," I hiss, he quickly broke the contact and looked up. When his eyes found me he jumped up, and slowly approached me. "I'm not going to bite," I joke, and it seem to give him the courage to hug me like he had planned. It was quick but very much needed.

"Who's the girl?" I ask, my eyes landing on the girl that looked a little Asian. She smiled at me, and before standing up. She walked over to my and held her hand out.

"Angela, but most people can me Angie. You're Jarod's brother, the one that went to become a soldier right?" She asks, so she knows a lot about me. I nod my head skeptically. "We're just going to go upstairs," She says, sensing that I was trying to get somewhere. She took my brother's hand, practically dragging him up the stairs. I shake my head at the couple before walking out the door.

My truck was sitting in the driveway, I could tell that Jarod had been driving it while I was away from the few new dents in the bumper. I looked in the window only to see that he had left the keys in the truck. "Careless," I whisper before getting in.


	2. Vodka

**Author's Note:** The point of views of this story is going to jump back and forth between Brennan and Booth. It's probably going to go Booth, Brennan,Booth Brennan but every now and then I may double it and go Booth, Booth, Brennan or vise versa. I promise to put who's point of view it is a the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

Brennan's POV

It was around 7 in the evening when I could hear my brother going on and on about something out in the living room, and for the life of me I couldn't bring myself to care. It wasn't until I heard the voice of a strange guy out with him that my curiosity had spiked. I knew not to interrupt when I heard the chatter quiet. I picked up the phone that I had was lucky to have in my room and call my best friend Angela at her boyfriends.

Within the last year I had become best friend's with one of the popular girls in school. Yeah I was mostly considered 'Russ' baby sister' because he was popular when he was in High School, but it was nice not having to always be referred by that anymore. "Hey Ange, you busy?" I ask, hearing the laughter of Jarod in the background.

"Never to busy to talk to you," I could tell that she was busy but I let her lie slip pass me. "Listen...um, earlier today I heard Russ talking about a party over at Aiden's, I was wondering if you were up to going?" I ask, I could hear her scramble to get off of the bed.

"I'll be over in fifteen," She said before hanging up the phone. I shake my head and chuckle at her eagerness. It's not like it's impossible to get me to a party. Yes, I maybe involved with my grades but I liked to cause trouble to get a rise out of my mother or Russ. Any kind of reaction from either of them would be nice because all they seem to care about these days are themselves.

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of my jeans. I laid them on a chair next to my bed then laid down. It was going to be a few minutes before Angie got around here, so I might as well relax before she gets a hold of me with her make up. I closed my eyes, listening to the whispers of the two men in the living room. I caught the tail end of conversation. Something to do with Teddy Parker dying not being whoever was out there's fault.

I must have dozed off for a minute because I didn't hear Angela come in, until she woke me up. I jumped at the sudden shaking but laughed it off the minute I seen Angela's friendly face. "So, this Aiden guy. He was in your brother's class right?" She asks, seeing that I wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Yeah, he use to hang around here all the time along with Seeley," I tell her, Angela nods her head while going through her little blue makeup bag. "Don't make me look like a doll," I warn her before she even attempted at doing my makeup. She let out a false gasp before laughing.

"I would never," She says, taking out her neutral coloured eye shadows. Thankfully since she knew that I didn't like makeup, she kept the makeup minimal as possible, but enough so I didn't look like I was 17. When she was finished she quickly went through my closet and pulled out my high waist boyfriend jeans, and white tank top.

"It's only a fire so we don't have to dress up to much. But we do have to dress up enough so that we're noticed by the guys," Angela says, she takes my black leather jacket off of the back of the door and throws it at me. "This should go nicely with your outfit." She stands and narrows her eyes at me before i moved to put on the clothing

While I changed she proceeded to to her own make up. Instead of using the browns and nudes like she had used on me, she had used shimmery colours and purple. I loved that she was able to be so bold with her makeup choices. It's one of the reasons I like being friends with her. She taught me how to have some sort of confidence in myself and go about this.

It took about an hour before we were ready. I let my hair go naturally curly, and so did Angela. I waited for Russ to leave, knowing that when I got there he wouldn't notice me or Ange. It was when I walked out into the living room with Angela to get a soda, when I realized who it was that was with him. Seeley Booth, long time best friend. My long time crush. It was pathetic of me to pin after my brother's best friend but who wouldn't when he looked like a model.

"That's Jarod's brother," Angela whispers to me once we're in the kitchen. I nod my head as if it were the most common thing. "I didn't know this is where he came after he left the house."

"He practically lived here all of his senior year. He usually slept in the spare room down the hall, he looked out for me whenever Russ was working until midnight even though he was in High School himself at the time," I explain to her, before bringing my can of pepsi to my lips. "We should get going. Russ should be there already, he wouldn't notice us showing up."

"Let me give Jarod a call and he'll bring us over," She says, she walks over to the phone that was on the wall. My mind was in a small panic because I knew that if Russ caught me at the party I wouldn't hear the end of it. He'd probably be fuming mad at me not that I would care. It's more to piss off my mother, any kind of attention from that woman would be nice even if it were her being mad at me.

We heard a horn honk from outside. I opened the fridge and swiped a 26er of vodka before we went out to the car. "Someone's looking to get drunk," Angela mused, her eyes on the clear liquid in my hand. I nodded my head, I didn't need to explain why I was looking to get drunk. All she needed to know was that it was my plan.


	3. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note:** I'm not a 100% sure people want to see this story continue. If you do, please leave a review


	4. Fire pt 1

**Author's Note:** I'm on Christmas break until the 4th so I'm going to try and update everything day/night until then.

* * *

Booth's POV

Russ had talked me into coming to this bonfire, at first I didn't want to show up in case I ran into her but now standing next to the medium sized fire I was glad that I had come. Scanning the rather large crowd that had showed up, I realize that I stood out like a sore thumb. My hair was shaved down to a buzz cut, I was rather muscular compared to most of the guys here, and I'm sure if you looked close I didn't even look 22.

"Yo, buddy. Come back to earth," Russ jokes, shaking me from my thoughts. I turn to him and force a smile. "Take this." He passes me a 26er of Captain Morgan Silver Spiced Rum, "And drink. You deserve it." I take it and look at the bottle cautiously. I scan the crowd again, my eyes landing on the platinum blonde who was falling all over some curly hair guy. I uncap the bottle and take a swig.

"Did you know she would be here?" I ask, Russ looks at me confused by my question. He followed my line of eye sight and realized what I was looking at. "Did you?" I ask again, I turn my head and narrow my eyes at him.

"No, no I didn't. I heard she was down in Kansas with her mom," He finally admits. I nod my head, accepting his explanation and take another swig of the vanilla tasting liquor. "Just don't talk to her" He advises and I had to agree with him. Talking to her would probably be the worse possible thing I could do. I would probably get mad and then she'll get mad, and it'll just turn into a pissing match.

"Rebecca was never worth it." I mutter, I look over at the older guy who was guarding me as if I were going to crack and go into a panic attack. "You can go and talk to people. I'll be fine. I'm going to go talk to some people." He nods his head before heading for the bottle blonde who was talking to...wait...talking to my brother? What was my brother doing here? I start to walk over towards him but my eyes catch sight of a girl sitting on the bench alone.

I slowly approach the blonde, I stood behind the bench for a moment. "What's a pretty little thing like you sitting around here all alone?" I ask, her head turns to find the mysterious voice that was talking to her. "Seeley Booth," I tell her, walking to the other side of the bench and taking a seat next to her.

"Hannah," She smiles at me, bringing her drink to her lips before speaking again. "I've heard about you. You're Jarod's older brother, the guy who went off to war, right?" She was captivating, something I always found in beautiful blonde.

"Yeah that's me. Explain to me, when did I become 'Jarod's brother'. It's always been 'Booth's brother.' " Asking this must have sounded egotistical but I was curious. What was my brother doing, to make everyone know his name? "That's if you can tell me."

"Jarod is a show off. He's one of the only High School seniors that actually hangs around with us," She tells me. I nod my head, taking note of the very few younger ones. "After I get my journalist degree I'm headed over to Afghanistan. I'm shadowing a war correspondent that's planning on retiring in a few years, apparently she hand picked my resume."

"I hope you find what you're looking for over there." I felt bad for this girl, she was headed into a war zone in which she knew nothing about. I took another taste of the drink that I had in my hands. "I bet you have a boyfriend, huh?" I ask, just my luck this beauty would.

"Why do you ask?" She asks, her voice suddenly low as if she were trying to seduce me. "The same reason any other guy would want to know when asking you." I whisper, a charming smile on my face. I knew this was probably a bad way to go but looking at her, I could careless about my morals and beliefs.

* * *

Brennan's POV.

Jarod, Angela, and I pull up to the party and walk around back. The sight of the many people made me second think my decision on coming around here. It was when I realized I was clenching my Vodka bottle in my hand as if it were my lifeline, I chose not to care.

Jarod quickly broke away from us, my eyes followed him until he was in a circle with a bunch of bottle blondes and guys who thought they ran the world. "You might want to keep an eye on him," I whisper, her eyes followed to where I was looking. The sad look on my face nearly broke me. We both knew that Jarod wasn't one of the good guys, but we like to pretend that it was only her whenever we weren't at one of these party's.

"Tonight doesn't matter," Angela whispers, she pulls the book bag that she had on her back off and opens it. She takes out a Bacardi breezer and a bottle opener. "I won't remember it in the morning anyway," She puts a fake smile upon her face before walking further into the crowd.

My eyes scan the crowd, making sure that I was far enough away from my brother so that he didn't know that I was here. When I saw him, I broke the cap on my 26er and poured a few ounces out so I could get a little of a coke can in the bottle. The coke that I mixed was very little but enough so that I wasn't drinking it raw. I take a taste and cringe at the bitter liquid.

I walk over to a group of people and quickly recognize one of the girls. "Hey, Rebecca," I say, she quickly looks towards me and smiles. We exchange a quick hug before she looked me over. "It's been what? A year since I last saw you, how's Parker?" I ask, her smile widening at the mention of her son.

"My have you grown," She comments before answering my question. "Parker is fantastic. He's starting to talk now and everything." I could tell that her son was her pride and joy. He's a good kid as far as I could tell, but then again he's only fifteen months old. "Tell me Temperance, what brings you to a college party?" She asks.

"My brother and the fact it gives me a place to drink this," I say, showing her my bottle of vodka. She smiles knowing very well my intentions for the night. I watch as her eyes shift to the fire.

"You remember Seeley, right?" She asks, I nod my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Do you think I did the right thing? Lying about having the abortion? I mean, he was just going off to Afgahi, he didn't need to have the obligation of a child. Right?"

"I think...you did what you think was right. My opinion right now doesn't matter, what matters now is that you tell him. He deserves to know he has a son. Oh and if you tell him tonight, do not mention my name. He doesn't need to know I'm here," I say, I take a swig of my drink. Thankfully I didn't cringe at the taste again. My eyes fall on Seeley, the guy that my friend has a child with. I practically analyze his face, until Rebecca's chuckle breaks me from my thoughts.

"Did you ever tell him about that crush of yours?" She asks, I shake my head. "Why? And don't say it's because you were scared. You Temperance Brennan haven't been scared of anything but snakes since I knew you."

"He's Russ' best friend, and he's five years older than me." Yes, she may have had a child with this man but she always knew that I had a crush on him. She regretted the night she hooked up with him knowing very well it would probably hurt me, but I could careless. She got a beautiful baby boy out of it.

"Don't act like Russ' little sister tonight. Isn't that always what you wanted? Not to be known as Russ Brennan's little sister?" She had a point. I hated being know as his little sister even though it kept me from being bullied. "Go for it, Russ never has to know."

* * *

Rebecca and Temperance friends? What do you think of that? REVIEW!


	5. Fire pt 2

Booth's POV...

Talking to Hannah was like talking to someone I wish I could have met two years ago. Someone to talk to about my biggest fears, someone to talk to about anything other than war stories. It was I was interrupted by my old friend Tim, the look on my face told me that he wanted, or needed to talk to the blonde beauty that was sat next to me.

"Booth," He spoke bitterly, his eyes analyzing me like a hawk. "I see that you have met Hannah." He seemed like a jealous ex-boyfriend or even a guy who is in love with her.

"Sully, good to see you. How's your mom?" I ask, trying to get off of the topic of Hannah. I didn't really want to cause a fight here in the middle of the party. The glare that Tim was giving me made me want to run away, even though I saw potential with her. "I'll be off." I look towards Hannah and give her a tight smile. I stood up and walked away from her. I could hear the slight bickering between Hannah and Sully, and I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

I look around the garden again, for any other girl. It's when I hear the yelling of a girl, my attention goes else where. My eyes go to a couple leaning up against a pick up truck, from where I stood it looked as if the girl kept pushing him away. Then I heard the words "I said no.' Suddenly feeling the need to step in, I walk over towards them. "She said no, back off," I say, my voice stern and angry.

I turn to look at the girl, her piercing blue eyes captivating. "Leave." I hiss, I turned my head back to the guy who was groveling under my stare. I narrow my eyes, and he turns away from me.

"I'm going, I'm going," He yells, picking up the speed as I continue to stare. Making sure that he doesn't turn around. Finally making a decision I turn around and face the girl that was just having a round of I don't want to with Mr. Jerk face.

"I could have taken care of that," She slurs, but the twinkle in her eyes told me other wise.

Brennan's POV...

"I could have taken care of that," I slur, I didn't realize I had drank that much until I was nearly taken advantage of by a guy I could probably throw to ground like nothing if I were sober. "You're that war guy right? Seeley Booth, big hero!" A small girlish laugh followed by an embarrassed look upon my face.

"It's just Booth," He says as if I don't already know that. "What's your name?" He asks, I narrow my eyes, wondering if I should tell him. I decide against it and told him half of the truth.

"Tempy."

"Okay, Tempy, what do you say we get out of this crowd?" I watch him take a long swig of whatever he had in his bottle. I nod my head, what surprised me most was when he held out his hand for me to take. I was hesitantly take it, following behind him slowly. I laughed when he tripped over his own feet. "Why do I feel like I know you?" The one question that I was scared he would ask me. I know that I'm a horrible liar, and this was a situation where I knew I had to lie

"You wouldn't, I'm from out of state." I lie, he looks back at me, as if I were a parasite under a microscope. I take a look around the area of where we had ended up, a small fire pit and a wooden bench. "You're not expecting..."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not that kind of guy." I trusted him, I grew up with him. He must have seen that I trusted him in my eyes, my mother always said everything I was feeling was present in my eyes. I took a seat on one of the two benches, watching him start a fire.

"You grow up around here?" He looked over at me and nods his head. I felt stupid asking these questions when I already knew the answers. He was making me nervous, he kept looking over at me as if he was trying to place who I was.

It wasn't until he sat next to me that I realized that he had the fire going. I looked over at him, curiosity clear in my eyes. "I grew up here...with my grandfather and younger brother." I let a smile slip onto my face. "How old are you?"

"21." Another lie.

Booth's POV...

"21." Good, I don't need to be called the war hero that fucks teenage girls. When the words left her lips, I did the one thing I didn't even think of doing. I kissed her, my hands got tangled in her hair. I don't think she realized what she was doing either, her weight shifted and next I knew, she was straddling me.

I let my mouth leave hers and started to travel down her jawline to her neck. When I pulled away from her, and looked her in the eyes, silently asking for permission. The slightest of nod I got from her, brought me to pushing off her leather jacket. She helped me push my leather jacket off and her lips touched under my ear. I pushed her back a little and kissed her lips once again, our tongues battling for dominance.

When she pulled back she pulled her shirt over her head. I couldn't bring myself to take my own shirt off so I let my lips connect with her neck again, the soft moan that escaped her lips intensified my need for this woman. When I broke my lock on her soft skin, I pulled my shirt off. In this moment, everything that I promised myself I wouldn't do tonight flew out the window. All thanks to this beautiful, captivating, sexy woman.

* * *

 **I don't do full out sex scenes, use your imagination.**


	6. The Morning After

Brennan's POV...

I stand up, zippering up my jeans. I couldn't process what had just happened, but all I knew was that I had given my virginity to Seeley. "I'll...I'll see you around," I say, taking my vodka bottle off of the ground. With a slight nod of his head, I started for the party. I could still feel the dampness of my skin from sweat, which meant my face would be flush. My eyes drifted to the bottle in my hand and I took a long swig from it.

I looked around the large crowd for Angela, when I finally laid eyes on her she was with my brother. Crap. I thought about hiding but when Russ' eyes started searching for me, I knew here was no point. I turned my back, looking for Jarod's car but the darkness of the night made it difficult for me to find the navy car. I looked back over my shoulder to where Angela and Russ were standing only to see him walking towards me his hand grasped onto Angela's wrist.

There was no point in running, he seen me. If I were to run he'd probably chase me, but in my condition I'd probably fall down. "What are you doing here?" He growled, once close enough so that only the three of us, and the two others behind us could hear. I started laughing at the tone of his voice. Unsure of why I was laughing at him only made him angrier.

"Drinking," I say, I tip the bottle back up to my lips just to spite him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Boy am I going to be in some trouble tomorrow.

"I'm getting you two, out of here."

Booth's POV...

When I returned to the party Russ was no where to be found. I decided it was best to search for one of Russ' friends. In search for one of them, I bumped into Tim once again. "Tim," I say, not hated Tim I just didn't want to get into conversation with him. "Have you seen Russ?" I ask, realizing asking him would be better than asking anyone else. Tim was Russ' other good friend whenever me or Aiden wasn't around.

"His kid sister turned out to be here, loaded at that. He took her and her best friend home. He said he'd be back." Russ' sister, wasn't her nickname Tempy? There was no way that the Tempy that I had just had sex with was the same Tempy that was Russ' little sister. "But I wouldn't mind her staying here. Russ treats her like a 12 year old, but damn, she is no where near a 12 year old."

"Ah, yeah...if you see Russ before I do, tell him I went home." With that, I turned towards the driveway. I started towards my truck but seeing I had finished most of my 26er I decided it wasn't smart to get behind the wheel. Stumbling out of the driveway my mind went back to the girl I had just met. Was it possible that it was Russ' little sister? I sure hoped not, if so, I would have just been with a 17 year old for the past 3 hours.

*9 hours later (12 pm) *

I woke up, pins and needles in my head. Moving to get out of bed, I realized I was still wearing my socks. Trying to remember what had happened that night was difficult, but then the flashes of skin to skin contact and the name Tempy came to mind. Crap. I stood up and made my way downstairs, pops cooking some sort of breakfast. "Smells good," I speak, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Glad to see you're awake. I heard you come in last night, Jarod came in about three hours after you," I could see the question lingering in his might. He didn't have to ask it, I knew what he wanted to know. He wanted to know if I invited Jarod to come with me to the bonfire.

"I didn't invite Jarod to the bonfire. Pretty sure he was able to get his own invite from what I've heard about him. He's friends with most of my friends, besides Russ, Camille, and Aiden. Those are the ones that understand having my little brother at parties like that, isn't something I'd like to see." The understanding look on my grandfather's face settled the uneasiness of my stomach. "Either way...I think I'm going to get dressed and walk over to Aiden's. I left my truck there."

Pops nodded his head and I walked back upstairs to my room. I changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, grabbing my keys off of the nightstand I left to gather my truck. Again, my mind back to Tempy.

Brennan's POV...

I woke up with a huge headache and the urge to vomit everywhere. I knew it would be better if I were just to stay laid down, but Russ apparently wasn't going to allow that. He was knocking on the door rather harshly trying to get into my room. "Go away Russ." I groan, my stomach still doing flip flops. The banging got louder so I finally decided to go open it. "What?" I growl, opening my door visibly angered by the sight of him banging on my door.

"What were you doing at Aiden's last night? What gave you the right to show up uninvited?" He said, his voice wasn't loud so that mom could hear but it was loud enough to know that he was angry. "And to top it all off your clothes was hanging off you from rolling around with god knows who in the dirt like some whore." Trying to hide my hurt feelings from being called a whore, I calmly went and sat back on my bed.

"What does it matter to you who I do or don't sleep with? You're sure sleeping around all the time, what's the difference?" I know I sounded like a child arguing what is fair and what isn't but it's clearly how he wanted to place. "I'm 17 years old, I'll be 18 in a month. Soon I'll be graduating and getting the hell out of here so, I'm pretty sure I can do what I want now."

"I'm still looking after you! At least until-"

"You're not looking after me, I'm looking after myself. You're barely here. You work down at the bar until 2 in the morning and sleep until noon. On weekends you're out drinking with Aiden or Sully so, don't you dare say you look after me because you don't. I look after myself and have since mom got sick." We were both red in the face from keeping our voices down so we wouldn't alarm our mother. The defeated look on Russ' face when he left my room only left me with relief.

What happened last night? I closed my bedroom door once I knew he wasn't turning around and locked it. I looked towards the garbage can that was calling my name and walked over to it and sat in front of it. My mind still trying to figure out what Russ was talking about. I had slept with someone? That would explain the aching in the lower extremities but for the life of me I couldn't remember it.

My stomach turned and suddenly my head was over the trash can. Spilling whatever contents that were in my stomach into the can. Feeling even worse then I was before I had vomited everything up, I laid down next to it. Closed my eyes.

A guys lips on my neck.

The small fire.

Seeley Booth. Dear god, what had I done? I crawled over to the phone and dialed Angela's house number. Waiting a few minutes before she answered. "Hey, you need to come over. Now." I say into the phone, talking to Ange about this would help remember more of what happened because simply she was better at filling in blanks after a night out of heavy drinking.

Booth's POV...

Suddenly feeling the need to see Russ' and talk about last night, I get into the truck and head to the house. When I get there, I see Jarod's car. Slowing down before I pull into the driveway I watch his girlfriend get out. She was speed walking up the driveway but what caused a haunted look to appear on my face was when I seen Tempy, the girl from the night before, the girl that made last night worth going out answer the door. I see Russ' little sister answer the door.

I wait until Jarod's car is off of the curb and pulled into the driveway next to the Brennan jeep. I get out and cautiously approach the house, I walk into the house without knocking like so many times before but this time I felt like an intruder. After what happened between me and Temperance last night, I felt like I didn't have a right to be in this house. "Hey Man, why'd you leave so early last night?" Russ brought me out of my thoughts and I sit down in the arm chair closest to the door.

"I got tired, I think it was from the time difference in Afghanistan and here," I lie, I left because I had suspicions that I had just had sex with your sister, I think to myself. "I heard that your sister was there? What was she thinking?" Don't act weird, I chant to myself in my head.

"Her, Angela and your brother showed up there around 10. Apparently they thought it would be a good idea to drink with the older crowd. When I found my sister her clothes were practically hanging off of her, but according to Angela her leather jacket was missing. Probably back on the ground," His voice was bitter. I knew Russ was protective of his sister, it's why I knew if he ever knew that me and his sister slept together. I might as well consider myself dead.

"I'm going to get a soda."

I get up from the arm chair and make my way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen my eyes fall upon two girls whispering about something. A bowl of popcorn in front of them along with two coke cans. Temperance had to of hear me come in because she turned around and her body automatically tensed up.

"Hey," She muttered, I was about to comment on what had happened last night but her brother walked in. I rolled my eyes at her, as if she were still that 15 year old girl with glasses, and braces who had a crush on me. Seeing the pain I had just cause cross her eyes made me feel all the more guilty. "Ange, let's get out of here."

The girl Angela had to of understood the moment she spoke and got up, they both left the room. My eyes didn't leave Temperance's back until she was out the front door. What had I just done?

* * *

Longer than normal...I'll probably add to this later on tonight if I'm up late.


	7. Author's Note 2

Okay, sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was busy most the day babysitting and once 9 pm came along I went to a New Years party. HAPPY NEW YEARS! Okay, so please be patient. A new Chapter should be up later tonight or in the early hours of tomorrow.


	8. Converstation

Brennan's POV...

I was mad, maybe even furious but now that I think about this. What was I expecting? I lied to him, he was my brother's best friend, and I was 17. Of course he had every reason in the book to be mad at me. If I were in his position I may have freaked out, but at this moment I was hurt. "How could I have been so stupid Angie?" I didn't expect to cry over this. I've never cried over a guy before, and this was beyond pathetic for me.

"You're not stupid sweetie. He's just a jerk." I look at her, she keeps checking her watch as if she has a place she needs to be. I didn't have to ask if it was a date because I knew it was. "Want me to get Jarod to beat him up?"

"Don't even mention what happened between me and him to Jarod. I'm pretty sure that Jarod would jump at the chance to make Booth angry." And yet I'm still defending him. Stupid, stupid, stupid me. "Just...you know what, I'll take care of it." Somehow. I'll take care of it somehow.

"Listen."

"You don't have to tell me. Jarod and you have a date," I say, the look on Angela's face told me that she was sorry that she would leave me. "It's fine, really. It's not like I was raped or beaten up."

"You call me if you need me alright...if I'm not home I'll be at the Booth residence." Angela told me, she stood up from the bench and we both start walking back towards my house in silence. It only took us five minutes till we reached my house. "I'll see you later." She gave me a quick hug when she seen that Jarod was already in the driveway.

I acted like I didn't see that angered look on Jarod's face, but I couldn't ignore the fact that he was yelling. I waited for them to be out of the driveway so that I could walk up to the house in case Jarod got a little out of hand. When the car was gone, I started for the door.

"Temperance." I knew that voice, I tried to ignore it but he called again. "Temperance." I turned around fast, my eyes narrowing at the sight of him.

"What? What could you possibly want with me?" I know I was being bitter, I didn't mean to be but the tone came out without me thinking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Get in the truck." Unable to read his facial expression I obeyed. I slowly walked over to the truck and got in the passenger side. I watched him walk around the front of the truck, he wasn't mad but he seemed to be conflicted. When he got in I looked out the windshield trying not to look mad when I was. He turned the truck on and pulled out of the driveway quickly. What pissed me off was that he didn't even bother to glance at me.

He didn't speak until we were parked in a empty parking lot next to a walking trail. "What happened last night can never happen again, alright?" I turn to look at him, finally looking him in the eyes for the first time since last night. "You're Russ' little sister, what happened last night has to be a mistake."

"Right because it was so bad." The sarcasm came out of my mouth before I even realized it. "I'm sorry, it seems as of late sarcasm is my go to. I get it, I get that it can never happen again but does it have to be a mistake?"

Booth's POV...

I didn't miss the pained look that flashed across her face when I said that what happened the night before had to be a mistake. It made me feel like shit for saying that. "Right because it was so bad." I took note on the bitter sarcasm, but I deserved it. She was Russ' sister, she was bound to say something that made him feel even worse. "I'm sorry, it seems as of late sarcasm is my go to. I get it, I get that it can never happen again but does it have to be a mistake?" Her crystal blue eyes, looking into my brown ones for some sort of reaction.

"It doesn't have to be a mistake," I finally admit. She turns back to look out the front window, and I do the same. "So 21." I spoke slowly, the small chuckle that escaped her lips made me look towards her again. "You lied."

"You believed me." Yeah, I did believe you. "I can't believe you didn't recognize me. I mean, you had to of seen me at the house when you were over early yesterday." I didn't understand how I didn't recognize her either. I watched her grow up for crying out loud.

"I probably wouldn't have made the connection either if I wasn't told you were at the party with Angela and Jarod either." She wasn't that 15 year old girl anymore, she had grown. Looking at her now, I understood why I didn't recognize her. She didn't have braces anymore, she wore contacts, and last night she was wearing make up. She must of caught me staring at her because a light smile appeared on her face.

"What?"

"Russ can never find out." She nodded her head and suddenly a pained look crossed her face.

"He called me a whore this morning," The words had to of come out of her mouth without her thinking about them. The surprised look on her face told me that. A small chuckle escaped my lips hearing this.

"He called you a whore? For what?"

"Apparently I'm whore because I had sex on the ground at a party," I shook my head. I couldn't help responding to her because it was easy to talk to her.

"He has no right to call you that, how many girls has he slept with since he was 14." I felt bad for that, her brother insulted her because of something that I did. The guilt must have been evident on my face because she had reached out placed her hand on my arm. I looked over at her, catching her breath taking eyes once again.

"You don't have to feel guilty. I gave you permission last night, and Russ, he'll never find out who the guy that I gave-" She cut herself off. A small blush appearing on her face. Wait...was she about to say what I think she was about to say?

"Now I feel even more guilty than I did earlier. Was last night seriously your first time?" I ask, the fast nod she gave me made me feel even worse.

"I gave you permission." I searched her eyes for something that told me she was mad at me for letting last night happen but instead I found nothing but trust. We seemed to gravitate closer to each other until I could feel the warm breath of hers on my lips. Forgetting everything I told myself earlier, I closed the small gap between us.

It was like she was about to push me away, her hand coming up but she snaked her arm around my neck. She pulled her body closer to mine best she could in the small space. She pulled away slightly, her breathing uneven. Letting her catch her breath I started planting kisses along her jawline. I moved away from the steering wheel to the middle seat. She instantly knew what to do, and swung herself so that her knees were on either side of me. I helped her pull her tank-top over her head. Knowing very well that what was happening was wrong, I couldn't bring myself to stop it.

My lips attacked her neck, starting to leave my mark on her. Her hands slowly making their way down to the hem of my shirt, I pulled away, allowing her to pull my shirt over my head. Looking in her eyes, trying to find her protesting to this, when I found none, I let my lips touch hers again. My hand reached around her, unhooking her bra. I let my lips leave hers, and attach the opposite side of where I left my first mark, for the second of our lips had left each others she shrugged her bra off. When a small moan escaped her lips, I smiled against her soft skin. I'd regret this tomorrow, but in this moment. I could careless.

* * *

Things getting steamy once again! Let me know what you think, leave a review! :)


	9. I Hate Him

Brennan's POV...

I sat next to Booth in a daze, slowly putting my clothing on. I took a chance and looked over at him, to my surprise there wasn't a look of horror on his face. Finally I pulled my tank top on once again. I looked out the window, not willing to break the silence because I know that if I did we'd have to talk about what just happened. While I looked out the window I noticed that another car had parked in the parking lot within the last two hours. A familiar car.

"Crap." Booth looked to where I was looking at. I looked over at him and it seemed like he understood the panic that was clear on my face We both looked closer at the car and realized that someone was in it. Hearing Booth get out of the car, I got out too. "Maybe they never-" I cut myself off once I saw Jarod Booth get out of the car, a sickening smirk upon his face. "Can I never get away from you?" The tone if my voice must have shocked Booth because he turned around to give me a 'what the fuck' look.

"I always thought you were a stick in the mud Temperance, but boy was I wrong," Jarod approached me, I was going to back up but I knew better. He'd only approach me faster. "I seen everything, so don't even try telling me you two were just talking."

"Enough!" Jarod turned to look back at his brother, and I couldn't help but look over at him too. "You won't breath a word of what you saw to anyone, and I'll hurt you." He growled, he walked over gasping my arm pulling me away from Jarod. I looked back over my shoulder at Angela's boyfriend who stood shocked at what had just happened.

"Thanks," I whisper, he looked down at me at first his eyes were full of anger but they softened when they met mine. "I have to deal with him enough, him being Ange's boyfriend. No offence your brother is a full out jerk." I hated Jarod, but most times "I'm nice to him because he's Angela's boyfriend but I probably wouldn't ever associate with him other wise."

"Not many people like my brother," Booth mutters, he guided me to the car and helped me in, not that I needed help. He was suddenly in a different mood than he was before. When he got in, I understood what he was trying to avoid saying.

"You're going to say this is the last time, right? Not to expect it to happen again?" I ask, he looks over at me wondering how I knew this. "Don't worry, it won't because I don't want to...just be that girl." It hurt saying but right now, I was starting to get why they said it hurts less if your first time is with you boyfriend other than a one night stand. I leaned over the seat, placing a kiss to his cheek.

I pulled away from him and buckled my seat belt. "Take me home, please."

Booth's POV...

"Take me home, please." I felt like a jerk. I did it again, but this time I was completely sober. I don't know what's wrong with me. I reach my hand over to her, taking her smaller hand in mine. I gave it a slight squeeze before turning the truck on. I looked over at Jarod's car before pulling out of the parking lot.

"I hate hurting you," I say in a whisper. I could feel her eyes on me, trying to figure out what I meant by this. "We both know this can never become anything, and I know this hurts you. The are the facts is I'm 22, it could never work." The fact, yeah.

"The facts are that I am Russ' little sister. I'm 17 years old, and you still think of me as that 15 year old girl that use you pine after you." The harshness in her voice I didn't expect. She knew that we could never be anything, but then again I kept saying the same thing and then throwing it all away. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how I let this happen...twice."

"It's okay. You get to be as mean to me as you want, it's my fault for letting it happen again." I pull into her driveway, thankfully her brother was still at work. "We'll talk, okay?" She nodded her head, I couldn't help myself I leaned over and gave her a feather light kiss on the lips. When I pulled back, she had bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She nodded her head before getting out, watching her retreating form. I notice her shoulders slump and shake slightly. I officially made her cry.

Brennan's POV...

When I got inside I completely ignored my mom and went straight to my room. I locked my bedroom down and fell down on my mattress. The tears were like small rivers running down my face, choking back a sob I curled into a fetal position. I hated this, I hated my brother. I knew that he wasn't the only reason that Booth could never give this a full out try, but it was the main reason.

I wanted to get mad, but I knew there would be no use. If I were to get mad and Russ came home he would demand an answer. I couldn't lie to him he'd know who I had been with the moment he looked at me. So I stayed quiet. I didn't want to call Angela because I knew she was associated with Jarod. Yeah, Angela has nothing to do with how Jarod acts but right now it wouldn't matter.

Booth's POV...

I walked through the front door of the house, I came face to face with Russ. "What are you doing here?" I didn't know what to do. I probably smelled like her, and I couldn't have him smelling his sister off of me. It was bad enough that I already looked really guilty, but the smell further added to me going to jail.

"You brother told me you'd be home soon, you up to going out for another party?" I shake my head. I couldn't. Not tonight.

"No, I'm tired. I really shouldn't have gone out last night. I was tired and right now I'm exhausted. I'll be over later tomorrow," I tell him, he nodded his head, taking his jacket off of the couch. "Oh um...did you ever find Tempy's jacket? She was walking home and I gave her a ride to the house. She told me you went to get it, I was wonder if you ever found it."

"Yeah, I found it. Along with a used condom and a pair of sunglasses." He pulled out the glasses, immediately recognizing them. "What? You know who they belong to?" I shake my head, I knew I was lying and he probably did to.

"I feel bad for whoever it was." I mutter, He nods his head before walking out of the house. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I'm in deep shit.


	10. Broken Up

Booth's POV...

It was 2 am Sunday morning, I woke up in a cold sweat from my dreams of my time in Afghanistan. Sitting there, staring at the ceiling I finally decide to go down stairs. Careful not the wake anyone, I creep my way down the stair case to the kitchen. Getting myself a glass of water. I take a seat in the living room in the arm chair, my mind scrambled from everything that has happened in the last two days.

I'm broken out of my daze when the door swung open, in stumped my drunken brother. "Hey, Seeley! My man!" He slurred, stumbling over to me and patting me on the back. I slowly remove his hand from my shoulder and stand up, narrowing my eyes at the teenager.

"What are you doing? It's a school night!" I exclaim, I wasn't mad at him. I was far from mad. I was once like him, out all hours of the night but I just hoped he would have taken a difference approach on life. I realize I made an mistake at pointing out the fact that it was a school night because the anger covered his face rather quickly.

"It's a free country Seeley," He growls, his posture tensed up. "At least I don't go around fucking with little girls." That was the last straw, I gave him a small shove. "How did you do it huh? What did you promise her?" Jarod swung to hit me but thanks to my training from the army I was able to catch his hand before it hit me. Without thinking anything through I threw him to the ground.

"What is going on here!?" I look up to see Pops coming down the stairs. "Shrimp, go upstairs. Jarod, go to the kitchen and make yourself a cup of coffee." I did as I was told and started going up the stairs. A smirk came across my face when I heard Pops talk again. "Don't think you're not going to school tomorrow morning. You're up at 8 and I'll drive you there myself if you can't drive yourself."

I enter my bedroom and fall back onto my bed. I close my eyes, my mind once again filled with war memories. I open them again, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

Brennan's POV...

I woke up early that morning and walked down to the school. I wanted to avoid everyone and I was able to do this if I went to school early. When I got to school I went to the library, sitting down in the back corner. Time went by fast because next I knew, I heard the warning bell ring. "Shit." I stood up quickly and practically sprinted to my class.

Upon entering the classroom most of my classmates looked up at me and snickered. Being late is the worst thing ever, everyone looked up at you like I was the most interesting thing in the room. I made my way down next to my friend Jack. "Hey," I whisper, putting my bag down beside my desk.

"What made you so late?" I looked over at him, I considered telling him that I had fallen asleep in the library but instead I went with the truth.

"I got lost in thought. Sorry." For the rest of the morning I was quiet. My mind occasionally drifting to my brother, other times drifting to Seeley. When lunch time rolled around, I met Jack and Zack in the cafeteria.

"Why haven't we heard from you this weekend? I heard that you were at a party, a college party." Jack teased, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "So it's true, that Angela girl talked you into going to the party."

"Actually, Temperance talked me into going to the party. Tempy, can we talk?" I look up, trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea. "Please, can we talk?" I nod my head, standing up and walking away from the table. We walk until we're a good twenty feet away from Zack and Jack.

"What's going on?" I ask, turning towards my best friend. "You look upset, what happened?" I knew that something could have happened, but I also knew that Jarod could have told her about what he saw. My anxiety was growing as Angela seemed to think her words through.

"Jarod broke up with me. He picked me up yesterday from your house, and we drove around for a bit and then he's all like. You're boring, you never do anything right, he insulted me for a few minutes and then said, 'The main point is, I'm breaking up with you'." I always knew Jarod was a good for nothing piece of shit. "I don't even know what I saw in him. Tempy, you were right. He's just a dumb jock."

"I didn't want to be right Ange, how about after school we-"

"How about after school you tell me about you and that stud muffin, it's better then shopping." She suggested, how was I to say no to that? She had just broken up with Jarod and anyone who knew Ange knew that telling her about a hot guy that you were with would cheer her up. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'll see you after school," I give her a tight smile as I walked back over to Zack and Jack. "Hey, we only have P.E and a prep period this afternoon. I think I'm going to ditch." I wasn't known for ditching but since Jarod spent most of the morning looking at me like a piece of meat I wanted out of there.

"Want me to come?" Jack asks, I shake my head. I needed a day to myself. "Alright, I'll tell the teachers you went home sick. I'll pop over after school." I smile over at Jack before grabbing my bag off of the floor and left the cafeteria. I leave the school and just wander the school grounds until I end up back at the trails. I really shouldn't have listened to Rebecca. I knew it was a mistake but yet I allowed myself to get sucked into it.


	11. You're Screwed

Booth's POV..

I had enough of going stir crazy in my room so I went over to Aiden's. In that moment my mind started to unravel. It was on her, on how everything could go wrong. I told him everything. I told him about the party, about the evening in the trails, and I told him how I was feeling like complete crap.

"Aiden, am I crazy? Am I crazy to even think about risking mine and Russ' friendship?" I ask, pacing the bedroom. I could feel Aiden's eyes chasing me back and forth the room but I couldn't stop. I had to keep moving. "I...I'm hurting her, I know that, but God what am I to do what she's Russ' little sister?"

"Dude, you got it bad." I looked over at Aiden, I was a wreck. "Russ will kill you Seeley if you do anything else with her assuming he doesn't know about this. Answer this, are you into her or are you just into the sex?" For a moment I had to think this over but either way I knew the answer.

"I'm into her, and I know I shouldn't be. What should I do?" Aiden's eyes were sympathetic. "Talk me out of this. Say something that will keep me away from her, please!?"

"She's 17."

"We can work around that."

"She's all science all the time."

"Intelligence is sexy."

"She's a high school student."

"I dated a girl in her first year at college when I was a high school student."

"SHE'S RUSS' BABY SISTER!" Aiden yelled, I opened my mouth to defend it like I had the last few times. "Don't, don't even try to defend it. Dude..." He shook his head at me, as if he knew it was hopeless. "You're so screwed. You did the one thing Russ has been warning us not to do since she turned 15. Not to get involved with her, and what do you do? You fell for her."

"I'm not in love with her." I instantly denied it, I knew I was kidding myself. I more than like was falling in love with this girl I knew nearly nothing about. "But I could be. I hate this, why does she have to be Russ' sister?" I look up at Aiden in defeat. The sympathy that Aiden's face was showing me was what I didn't want. We both knew this was bad, really bad.

"I say do it. Fuck Russ. He doesn't need to know what goes on in your or Brennan's personal life. I say, ignore the facts. Ignore that she's 17. Ignore that she's a little bit of a geek. Ignore that she's Russ' little sister. Just do what feels right." I nodded my head, I stood up silently thanking him before pulling on my leather jacket and leaving.

Brennan's POV...

Walking aimlessly all afternoon, I finally decide to head home. Upon approaching the house I notice Russ' truck, silently cursing that he would be home I crept in the house. "Tempy, what are you doing home?" He asks, looking up from the chair in front of the t.v. I give him a tight smile before preparing the lie.

"I wasn't feeling well so I left. I'm going to head upstairs, if Angela comes by send her up?" I say, walking past him. I wasn't feeling well, in fact I was feeling like complete shit. "Um...Russ?" I ask, turning around the the staircase to look at him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. You were right, I was acting a little like a whore that night."

"No it is I who am sorry. I shouldn't have even called you a whore, I guess when I told Seeley that I had called you this he got mad. Hasn't been around like he said he would." Russ, poor ole Russ if only he knew the real reason Seeley hasn't come around.

* * *

 **I know it was short but I felt like I left the other chapter too up in the air so I added to it a little. Reviews are welcome and so are suggestions!**


	12. It's a Date

Brennan's POV...

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Angela calling my name. I squint my eyes against the light until my eyes adjusted. "Hey," Angela whispers, a small smile upon her face. I smile back at her before I sit up. "Seeley's downstairs." I tense up at the mention of his name and it didn't go unnoticed by Angela. "What? What happened?"

"You have to promise not to talk until I finish telling you," I say, my voice was hoarse from just waking up but she was eager and I needed to get this off my chest. The nod I got from Angela urged me to go on. "After you left Sunday afternoon, Se, he came out of the house. I was going to ignore him but he called out my name. I thought about acting like I didn't hear him but I being me didn't want to be mean. He demanded I get into his truck and so I did. He was tense and quiet until we pulled up to the trails. We spoke, and laughed, and the next I knew we naked and having sex. After...Jarod showed up. We saw him that evening, he was parked in the parking lot. He said some...choice words but I think Booth took care of him. We haven't spoke since, and I don't plan on talking to him."

"That's a lot to take in..." Angela let out a breath before her mind caught onto something. "Wait, did you say Jarod saw you? Jarod as in my ex-boyfriend Jarod? Seeley's brother Jarod?"

"Yes, Jarod saw us. Most of the day he stared at me as if he were a predator and I was the prey. I started to get uncomfortable so I came home." I sigh, wondering what was going through Angela's mind as this new piece of information worked it's way through her brain.

"So...Jarod's been looking at you like he saw you naked all day? Great, just fucking great." Angela looked up at the clock on the wall. "Are you hungry?" I laugh, she was trying to change the subject. I understood, she didn't want to talk about a low life boy who broke her heart.

"How about I call Jack and Zack over and we order pizza?" I ask, the smile that lite up Angela's face told me to do it. I leaned cross the bed and dialed Jack's number. I waited a few seconds as rings went through then Jack's voice came through the phone. "Hey, you want to come over? Me and Ange are ordering pizza and was wondering if you would like to join us."

"I was just about to come over anyway. Jarod gave me something to give to you." I tried to act nonchalant about it but inside I was freaking out. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright. See you then. Oh and can you pick up Zack? He has my walk-man and I want it back."

"Of course." I chuckle at the way he said it then hung up. The look on Angela's face was of confusion. "Apparently Jarod thinks it's nice to pass things to Jack to give to me. I don't even want to know what it is."

"He's...you know what, just order two pizza's. Two medium pizza's, one all meat and one veggie pizza." Angela says, I nod my head picking up the phone once again and dialing the pizza place number. I quickly put in my order then hang up.

"Let's go downstairs, we have to get someone to pick it up for us." Angela nods and we both walk downstairs. The moment I walk down I could feel Seeley's eyes on me. I walk over to them, and my eyes meet his for a mere seconds, the panic was clear in his eyes. "Hey, um...me and Ange ordered pizza. I need a ride down to get it in like 20 minutes."

"Seeley will take you, I had to get to work like an hour ago." Russ get's up off of the couch grabbing his hoodie. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Russ gave my head a quick kiss. "Make sure mom eats." I nod my head, knowing he didn't mean to run out, he just needed to make sure we had enough money to live. When he left, everything automatically got awkward.

"I assume you know." Seeley says, sitting back down on the couch. I nod my head, I wasn't ashamed that Angela knew but the look on his face was still one of panic. I tried my best to look anywhere but at him. "Temperance." I cringed at the use of my name before looking over at him. "Can we talk?"

I chewed on my lip for a moment before answer. "Yeah, sure, come on." I say, we both stood up to head over to the kitchen. "I'll be right back, okay Ange?" The smirk on her face told me to not apologize for talking to him. Seeley's hand found it's way onto the small of my back as we both made our way the kitchen. I knew I was tense, but what else was I to do? Be relaxed around the guy you have no clue how to act around.

Booth's POV...

We walk into the kitchen and she quickly goes to sit on the counter top. "So, Jarod had some choice words to yell at me last night." My eyes finally come up to look at her face. "We argued and then Pops came down. I have no clue what he knows-"

"Stop it. You're the one that's ashamed of what happened, I'm not. We're both keeping quiet because of Russ, not because of anyone else. Jarod, no offence, he's a jerk. He's been a jerk since the eighth grade and he clung on to the once piece of information that makes you a little less than perfect." My face was full of surprise at the statement she had made. What surprised me was a smile appearing on my face. "I'm sorry, but...my two friends, Jack and Zack are on there way over so if you're ashamed to talk to me with them around. I suggest you go upstairs and wait for me to come get you."

"I'm not ashamed to talk to you, God," I sigh, I wasn't made I was just under a look of pressure. I was confused. "I'm far from ashamed to talk to you. I'm not ashamed of what happened either." I took a few steps towards her so that I was able to look her in the eyes. "I, I'm standing in front of you and all I want to do I kiss you." I whisper. Her eyes were clear, she wasn't angry and she was sad. She understood. "I can't be around you because you make me weak."

She slides down off of the counter top, we were now chest to chest talking in whispers. "Yeah, well you're the one that drew the line." Feeling her hot breath on my face made a realization come over me. I was the one that was trying to keep her at arms length. I look down at the girl and let a small sad smile grace my lips. "I don't...I want you. I don't want you to think I'm being cold because I don't Booth, I just...I need to feel some other emotion than want."

"You think this is one sided? I want you too, just, there's so much to think about." I say softly, I could feel the pressure in my chest. My willpower slowly dissolving. "Fuck it, Jarod came by home telling us about the teachers having meeting at your school all day and said you guys have no school. Drive out to DC with me." Her eyes were searching mine for something, I didn't know what but the small nod she gave me, filled me with hope.

"It's a date." I smiled at her before placing a feather light kiss on her forehead. "We need to go get that pizza." She whispers, walking away from me slowly. I let out a chuckle, before following her.

"Hey, you were back there for a while. What, hot sex on the table?" Angela teased and I just shook my head at her. "Okay, I don't get details. I get it." I look over at the time and realize we still have ten minutes before having to go and get the pizza. It was at that precise time we sat down on the couch, two guys came through the door. Two guys I could only assume were Jack and Zack.

"Tempy, here. Here's that thing that Jarod gave me to give to you." I look at her in confusion, but once I seen the envelope I realize why he passed it along to her.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm really going to kill him." I mumble, apparently not quiet enough to not have sets of all eyes on me.

"I'm not even going to open it." Temperance passes the envelope to me. I look at her, silently asking to open it. When she gave me the smallest of nods I do. I pulled out two pieces of paper. One a small note.

 _I'll go to the police if you don't tell your brother who you had sex with at the party. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm not stupid. It'll be amusing to watch Seeley lie his way out of this one. - Jarod._

The second piece of paper, a picture. A picture of me and her in the car kissing. "God dammit."

* * *

 **I don't hate Jarod Booth, I just like making him a bully like teenager. Reviews are welcomed along with suggestions for the next chapter!**


	13. I Could Be

Brennan's POV...

I lean over a little bit to get a look at the paper. My stomach coils upon seeing the image. I look around the room to see Zack and Jack over out shoulders trying to see what the envelope held. Angela's face was full of disgust and Booth, from where I sat was mad. Just like that my hope for anything other than single nights out of the month left. Booth's sudden movement to get up caused me to fall to where he was sitter.

"No." I bark sternly, I get up off the couch realizing what he was about to do. "You are not going to cause more problems than there already are." I put my hand on his arm to keep him from putting his jacket on. He look down at me, as if he was trying to figure out how to go about this, but upon looking at me his facial expression soften. "You can't go bitching at your brother. He's-"

"He's going to get me in trouble." He whispered, trying to keep our conversation quiet. He looked over at the trio that was sat on the couch. "Or being here will."

"We won't say anything. Honest, you see Temperance there? She's our only other friend." Jack said, I look at him and send him a tight smile. At a time we were more than just friends, but now he's behind be one hundred percent as just my friend. Booth narrowed his eyes at me, trying to figure out if he could trust him.

I smile at him then I decide something. "Who cares?" I say simply, my eyes drift to the room door that was at the end of the hallway. "Come on." I wrap my hand around his wrist, pulling him outside on the porch. "If Jarod does go to the police, I talk to my mom and all that she has to say is that she condones this. Russ won't find out because we'll both deny everything."

"Won't I find out?" Booth and I turn around from the door coming face to face with my brother. I let my hand drop from his forearm, this looked bad. It looked really bad from where I was standing, but it might not look bad from where he was.

"What are you doing back? You're suppose to be at work." I was nervous, beyond nervous. Then realization came across his face, I didn't have time to stop it. Russ had Booth pinned to the wall next to the door. I couldn't make out what he was saying except for a few words.

"I'm going to kill you." Was what took me to try and get Russ off of him.

"Leave him alone! Give it up, what happened was partly my fault!" I yell at him. Russ' hold on Booth loosen up so that he could turn to look at me, enough for Booth to push him off of him. "It's not like I was raped Russ." He was fuming, by now Angela, Jack, and Zack had come out onto the porch seeing what all the commotion was about.

Booth's POV...

"Russ, she wasn't exactly screaming no." Great, of course I would say that. I looked down at Temperance and in that moment all I can see is the panic and hurt that I knew that she was going to feel in a few minutes. "I," I was about to say something that would insult Temperance but I couldn't do it. "I'll leave her alone if that's what you want, but at least keep in mind that it's not what she or I want."

"You're in love with my sister?" Russ asks, he was mad. The sarcasm was dripping along with the underlying anger. "This is great just great."

"I'm not in love with her but I could be!"

 **Not long, but worth it. You're lucky a chapter even appeared due to school.**


	14. All in

Booths POV...

The surprised look came over my face. Russ' anger diminished as he looked at me with just as much surprise that was upon mine. I look down a the blue eyed girl who's eyes were looking anywhere but at him. "I could love her Russ." I was being genuine. "I really could."

"I can't allow this. I can't let you go around dating my sister for the chance that you COULD, meaning that there is a chance that you can't love her." I couldn't bring myself to look at Russ, Temperance was hurt. I could see that and if I could see it Russ could see that what he was implying hurt her.

"Is it impossible that he could love me Russ? Or is it that it's impossible because I'm your little sister?" Temperance asks, her voice was tight. I couldn't take hearing the answer. "Temperance, we're getting out of here." I say, I place my hand at the small of her back. I gave her a small push towards the stairs and she instantly starts walking with me. She looks back at her brother, silently begging him to change his mind.

"It's okay," I whisper, I open the passenger door to my truck helping her in. I look over towards Russ once more, shaking my head at him. "We'll be back with the pizza. Angela, keep him from following us." I trusted those kids, for whatever reason I trusted them. I shut Temperance's door and walked to the opposite side. I climbed in and buckled my seat belt.

The silence between Temperance and I was almost deafening. It wasn't until we were on the road that she left out a small chuckle. I let my eyes drift to her for a mere second. "What's so funny?" I ask, I let my eyes go back to the road.

"Russ' face when he found out that you were the one that I was rolling around in the bushes with at the party." I couldn't help but laugh at that too. It was priceless. It was a mixture of confused, pissed off, and something that I couldn't place. "Pretty sure he went easy on you."

"Went easy on me? Clearly, because pressing me up against the house in anger even though he knew I could throw him to the ground like nothing was going easy on me." I would have been able to push Russ off of me, I just wanted him to have those few minutes defending his sisters honour.

The silence returned after that but she once again broke it as we came to a set of lights. "You said that you could love me." She seemed hesitate in saying it, as if she were scared of the answer. "Could as in what?"

"Could as in I'm falling for you. Yeah this started out wrong but I've watched you round my brother, around Angela today and even at the party I got to know you even though you lied about your age. I see you for you, not for what Russ see's." I was being one hundred percent honest. I seen her for a woman who has the power to hurt me if she will. I pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria, I parked the truck and turned it off. I shifted slightly in my seat so that I was able to look over at her. "I want to make this work, no matter what the costs. Russ will be mad, I know that but we owe it to ourselves."

"If Russ wasn't a factor in this, we wouldn't be so scared to let ourselves see where this could go." She admitted to me. Her eyes finally reached mine, she was scared I could see that, but she was also beyond happy. "I'm all in, if you're all in. Russ doesn't need to be a factor. He needs to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore and that you're not seeing me as that. Unlike him."

I reach over, creasing her cheek with the outside of my fingers as if I touched her with the tips she'd break. I didn't expect it but she leaned over, pressing her soft lips to mine. It was full of passion but soft. When she pulled back, a small smile graced her beautiful features. "It's time we do what we want instead of what everyone else wants." The nod of her head told me she understood what I meant by that.

We both got out, it was quiet between us as we walked into the pizzeria but it was a comfortable quiet. A quiet that told me that it would be okay, and we wouldn't have to have this argument that our relationship is a mistake or that it's not a mistake anymore.

Brennan's POV...

Walking into the pizzeria I felt happy, I didn't realize that I harbored all of these feelings toward Booth until now. We were standing at the counter, waiting for one of the workers to go retrieve the pizza's when his hand slipped into mine. I was hesitate on tightening the hold until I turned my head to look at him. He smiled down at me and I smiled back at him. All my doubts were gone within that moment.

"Excuse me," The female worker had reappeared with my pizza's. I turn my attention towards her and smile. "You're pizza's come to $25.95. Would you like anything else?" She asks, she seemed to be staring at Booth. He wasn't my boyfriend, I knew that but I suddenly felt territorial. He seemed to sense my uneasiness and removed his hand from mine to wrap his arm around my waist. A blush appeared across my cheeks and I pass the money in.

The lady passed back the change. I couldn't help but have a embarrassed look upon my face. While we walked out Booth said something that made my face redden even more. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

* * *

Reviews are needed and wanted! Suggestions are wanted!


	15. I Have Your Back

Booth's POV...

I kept watching Temperance out of the corner of my eye, she still had that embarrassed look upon her face from when we left the pizzeria. I reach over to her, taking her hand in mine. She looked towards me, sending me a small smile. We pull up to the house, only to be met with Russ sitting on the porch steps. "Maybe you should go in there...alone."

"No. You're coming in. Russ can get mad and stomp his feet all he wants. I'm not backing down." I smile at her, turning the engine off. We both step out of the truck, she comes around the truck, two medium size pizza's in arm. I place my hand at the small of her back, I may not agree with Russ trying to keep me away me away from her but I respected him enough to keep displays of affection in front of him to a minimum.

"You come back, huh?" I tense at the bitterness in Russ' voice. Temperance quickly turns towards her brother. Instead of anger I expected to see upon her face, I pain. She slowly approached him. She came to a stop in front of him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You think it's impossible from me and Booth to actually date and be happy? You think that things between us is strictly sexual huh? Can you please just try and act happy for me? I mean, I get that you're against this because he's your friend but God, get over yourself." She was speaking calmly, and that's what was scaring me. I expected her to go all Brennan and get mad, but she didn't. "For once...let me have this one."

Russ' shoulders slumped in defeat, he turned away angrily. I stepped forward, placing my hand on her shoulder. She turned towards me and nodded her head. I placed my hand on the small of her back, we go into the house, Jack, Zack, and Angela sat on the couch watching TV. "YES! Pizza!" Jack jumped to his feet, taking one of the boxes to from Temperance.

I went to sit on the chair, but Temperance stayed at the door. "Hey, come here." I whisper, she slowly walked towards me. Her face was one of complete confusion. "Sit." Her eyebrows knitted together, even more confused than before. I pulled her towards me. "Sit." I whisper again. She turned around, and sat down. She was light, too light for someone of her height and age. I placed a kiss on her temple. Everyone was talking to each other my all I could do was focus on the beautiful woman sitting on my lap.

"You two are adorable." I look towards Angela and narrow my eyes at her, silencing her. I wrap my arm around Temperance's waist, a ghost of a smile appearing on my face. This felt right. No one could tell me that it wasn't. Hopefully Russ will eventually get that I don't want to hurt her, I was to prove to her that I could love her.

I realize that she was avoiding the pizza. "Angela, can you pass us a two slices?" She nodded, passing one veggie and another all meat. I silently thank her as I place the veggie slice in Temperance's hand. She opened her mouth to protest. "Eat." She snapped her mouth shut quickly, bringing the slice to her mouth. "Thank you."

I take a bite of my own slice, but out of the corner of my eye I notice Angela staring at me jaw dropped. "What?" She regains her composure and went back to eating her pizza. When I finished my slice, I pulled Temperance back to a half lying on me half not position. She went on talking to her friends, and I was content just watching her.

I knew her, I may not know the Temperance of the last two years but I know her. I knew her parents, I know her father had run off, I know that her mother has a severe case of depression and has since her father ran away. I know that her favourite subject in school is Science and History. I know that she plans on being a forensic anthropologist once she graduates. I knew her, and in this moment I love everything about her.

I smile down at her before joining in on the conversation. "So my parents are away thing weekend. You guys can come over along with Jarod, Cam, and a few others if they want. Just bring your own booze." I look over at Jack wondering what he was up to. "The pool downstairs is heated, so we can all go down there for a swim."

"You're planning on throwing a party?" I ask, Jack nods. "I'll show up if Temperance goes." She throws a sly smile over at Jack, and he just laughs. "What's so funny?"

"The last time I threw a pool party, me and Tempy were so messed up that when her brother showed up to drag her home we were in the hot tub making out. Russ wouldn't let her around me for months." I tense at the story. "But don't worry. Me and Tempy only did that once or twice to piss off her brother."

"You made out with Jack to piss off Russ? Why?" I ask, she shrugs her shoulders. "You know why, now tell me."

"Okay, when he came back it was like I was invisible. Mom was sick so I was pretty much taking care of myself but that was okay. Only way I ever got attention was when the police brought me home, I purposely failed a test, or he found out I was at a party." I shake my head. I can see it now, Russ flipping out because his sister was out drinking.

"Your brother is too protective of you. He doesn't see me busting Jarod's ass every time he's at a party?" I say, everyone in the room seemed to agree with a small nod of the head. "Anyway, if he shows up this time you'll have everyone backing you."

"Including Booth."

"Including me." I was surprised when she leaned down towards me and pressed her lips to mine. It was quick but enough to leave me breathless.


End file.
